opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
An Eneemy At Our Gates
by user Jaxhawk | | | | Bedfellows and Anti-American Rhetoric It happened at the storied home of the Detroit Tigers in Michigan where greats like Ty Cobb, Bob Gibson, Mickey Lolich and Cy Young winner Willie Hernandez once played . A travesty occurred within those hallowed baseball walls. Louis Farrakhan gave a speech to his Muslim followers in which he called for not only the impeachment of the President of the United States. He made a public display of what this blogger feels is seditious speech. He said: "Blacks are urged to avoid military service." When he spoke these words an apparent friend of this radical "Nation of Islam Brotherhood" one time leader was in the audience. Representative John Conyers witnessed this diatribe and later said nothing to indicate he was apposed to what Farrakhan said. This another prime example of how our right of free speech can be used to tear down our Great Country! This is not the first time a Muslim public figure has called for the Impeachment of Mr. Bush. Last October, now representative to Congress from Minnesota, Kieth Ellison said:"the president is running amok, and there is only one way that you can truly hold this President accountable is impeachment. Now that Pelosi has appointed him to the prestigious Committee of the Judiciary. He is in the place to continue his "jihad" against President Bush. Expect him and many followers of The Nation of Islam to be in the crowd marching on the Capitol this weekend demanding an end to the Iraq war. | | | | Posted by Doctor Bills Comments at 6:41 PM - No Comments Add a Comment http://jaxhawk1.blogstream.com/emailBlog.mod?PID=218626 | ( edit) | | | | | | | ' The Ethanol Trap!' | | | | Cure Worse Than The Disease? Because the world has 880 million automobile owners, a great deal of commerce is conducted using trucks and millions of civilian and military airplanes fly the worlds skies each day. We have an rapidly unsatisfied need for the energy to move them. Here in America the primary source for energy since the early 1900s has been petrochemical products. In 1976 when the U.S. had 315 oil refineries we consumed 2.0 million barrels of oil per day. Today we have 144 oil refineries. Not one has been built since 1976! It is reported by the IEA that today in 2007 we consume 20.5 million barrels of crude oil per day. This is 20% of the worlds crude oil production. World crude oil production for the 1st quarter of 2007 was 85.5 million barrels per day. The world consumption was 87 million barrels a day. It is apparent that as world population grows the demand for for energy grows as well. However, reserves and refinery capacity are not keeping pace with the demand. Thus we have had an increase in price of the cost per barrel of crude oil raising from $12.80 in 1976 to $68.10 per barrel in April this year! The oil embargo put on Iran and Kuwait by the U.S. has reduced the import of crude oil by the U.S. by 5 million barrels per day. This further aggravates the imbalance between supply and demand. In an attempt to satisfy the powerful Ecology lobby and those who worship at the altar of Al Gores Global Warming temple. The President has chosen to pursue the making of fuel from grain products. Ethanol can be made from corn, the primary source for today's ethanol. It can also be made from rice, soybeans, sugar cane, and wheat. These grain products are now competed for by the makers of fuels and the farmers who produce the milk, beef, pork, poultry and eggs that feed us and the world. The amount of corn used to produce enough fuel for an SUV fill-up( 25 gal.) would feed a third world child for a year. Fill up every two weeks and you could use the grain processed to make the ethanol to feed 26 people a year. It becomes apparent that the choice of alternative grain sources for fuel instead of drilling for the known available crude oil off shore and in ANWAR may have drastic unintended consequences for world hunger. In Iowa alone there are currently 55 ethanol plants, and the building of new plants is proceeding at a furious pace. Not only will the use of the projected 14 million tons of grain a year for fuel in the U.S. leave only 6 million tons of current grain production left for food. We have to be ready to supply countries like China, Japan, Egypt and Mexico who produce little or no grain products. It is past the time when we should not listen to Ecologists who wish to see the U.S. return to the horse and buggy days, and start to consider the imminent food shortages and huge price increases for food products that we need to survive. WE put our livestock and poultry industries in danger because our politicians including the President don't have the guts to stand up to the Ecology lobby and tell them to "get lost!" | | | | Posted by Doctor Bills Comments at 6:33 PM - No Comments Add a Comment http://jaxhawk1.blogstream.com/emailBlog.mod?PID=218623 | ( edit) | | | Pages: 1 | | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 8, 2007 Category: THE ETHANOL THREAT Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.